German Patent Disclosure Document 36 13 493, Greif et al, describes a cutter system with three knives to provide for triple-sided cuts of books, manuals, magazines and the like. The products to be cut are supplied by an advance supply system which has pincers or grippers to hold the products in a cutting position. At the cutting position, or in a cutting station, the sequentially supplied products to be cut are again retained in holders, for example in grippers systems or at gripper stations. Due to the cutting mechanism used, and the required rotation of the printed products and the serially operating steps, only a low cutting and operating speed of this three-knife cutting machine can be obtained.
Similarly operating machines are also disclosed in German Patent Disclosure Documents DE-OS 35 18 579, Gammerler, and DE-OS 35 24 512, Weingartner.